1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to watering troughs configured for delivery of water to animals, such as birds and other wildlife. The watering troughs are configured to optionally retain soil, sand, and/or gravel in the vicinity of the water, thus providing for a simulated shoreline. Further, the availability of gravel is beneficial because many birds require gravel as a digestive aid to facilitate breakdown of hardy vegetation, seed husks, and insect shells. Further, the watering troughs by virtue of their configuration provide for safe delivery of water to birds with reduced risk of drowning.
The invention also relates to structures for retrofitting an existing watering trough to convert it into a trough suitable for safe delivery of water to birds as well as other wildlife. The invention also relates to methods of delivering water to animals using the watering troughs of the present invention.
The invention further relates to methods of retrofitting a watering trough to deliver water, sand, and/or gravel to birds, or to retrofit a watering trough to make it suitable for safe delivery of water to birds as well as larger animals.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of structures for providing water or food to animals include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,060, 4,976,222, 5,002,017, 5,235,934, 5,406,909, and 5,456,210, U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2002/0092476, 2004/0221817, and 2007/0137585, and Japanese Patent 9-250121.